


Subspace

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi being a good dom helping Kenma out of subspace, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chapter 2 tags, Collars, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dom!Akaashi, Dom!Kuroo, Dom!bokuto, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Sub!Kenma, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Akaashi allows Kuroo and Bokuto to do whatever they want to Kenma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I say this at the beginning of all of the oneshots but Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi are all doms/switch where Kenma is only a sub, Akaashi is the main dom, what he says goes. If he thinks the sessions are too much for someone he can tell them to stop or slow down, without the sub saying the safe word. 
> 
> Anyway the next one in this series was suppose to be BoKuro, but I have a hard time writing them by themselves...their personalities are so...strong....

The room was quiet as Akaashi sat on a chair looking at his three boyfriends, leashes attached to collars.  He stared at Kuroo, his wolf collar tight against his neck, spikes sticking out of it.  It matched his wild hair and sharp eyes.  His gaze moved towards Kenma, he was placed in a corset collar, forcing his head to stay up, looking straight at him, before anything happens though, he’ll take it off him, knowing how uncomfortable it is.  He looked towards Bokuto, also in a wolf collar.  Today’s session he was going to let them devour Kenma.  Though he was going to watch encase it got to be too much.     
  
“Tetsurou,” he spoke, his boyfriend looking at him, shifting on his knees.  “I want you to lead Kenma to the bed and take off his collar, you all may unleash yourselves, but stay off the bed,” he ordered watching Kuroo get off his knee’s as he dropped all three leashes, picking up the red one attached to Kenma’s corset collar.  He crossed his legs, watching Kenma walk on his hands and knee’s before climbing onto the bed, facing away from Kuroo, allowing the older to unlace the collar, taking it off before stepping back, undoing his own leash, leaving the collar on.  

 

“Koutarou, come here,”  Akaashi motioned his boyfriend over after he unleashed himself.  He watched the older walk over to him before kneeling down.  “Look at Kenma,” he ordered, pushing a hand through the silver dyed hair.   “Tell me what’s on your mind, what do you want to do to him.”

 

Kenma shivered feeling Bokuto’s eyes staring at him on the bed as Kuroo stalked around the bed, waiting for the next order.

 

“I want to touch him,” Bokuto spoke loudly for the younger to hear on the bed.  “I want to fuck him until he’s screaming, until he’s on edge and sobbing for relief, I want Kuroo to fuck him with me...stretch him to his limits,” he licked his lips feeling Akaashi’s hand move to his ear, playing with his piercing.  

 

“You have to listen to him, if he calls for the safe words...you must listen to me if I think it is going to far and see Kenma can’t respond,” Akaashi explained, voice hard and authoritative.  “Now,  go make him feel good.”

 

Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice as he got up from beside Akaashi, Kuroo already on the bed, pulling Kenma into his lap, holding his legs apart with his own, showing everything of his boyfriend to the older and Akaashi.  They both had the same goal, wreck Kenma, please Akaashi. “You look so nice like that, Kenma, so exposed for us to see...I remember when we first started this,” he motioned around the room.  “You refused anything that wasn’t with Kuroo, and it had to be slow and gentle,” he climbed on to the bed, grabbing his boyfriends ankle, moving until his leg was stretched out.  He pressed a kiss on the smooth flesh, rubbing his lips slowly up his leg, nipping and sucking at his skin.  

 

“You wouldn’t let Akaashi or I touch you, not for a long time, but now look at you,” He groaned against Kenma’s skin, moving further up.  “You’re cock is already hard and we haven’t even touched you much, yet,” he smirked moving past his knee.  He could hear Kenma’s breath, already hard, by nothing but light touching and dirty talk.  He looked at Kuroo seeing that the words were effecting him too.  

 

“Fuck Koutarou,” Kuroo groaned moving his hands from around Kenma to his chest, rubbing circles around his nipples.  “We shouldn’t waste time,” his gaze moved as he leaned down, being mindful of the spikes on his collar as he pressed a kiss against Kenma’s throat, he looked towards Akaashi, their eye’s meeting as he bit down on Kenma’s throat, listening to the younger gasp, turning into a whine as he bit harder.  He let up when Akaashi glared at him.  He knew he shouldn’t press his luck, but he was always mischievous in bed.

 

He muttered an apology, kissing the angry mark he had just left on his boyfriend, his finger’s still playing with his now hard nipples.  

 

“You’re right, it is late already,”  Bokuto hummed, mouthing the underside of Kenma’s cock, feeling him try to close his legs, if it wasn’t for Kuroo’s legs spreading him, he’s sure he’d be smothered in his boyfriend’s thighs.  He blew on the now wet area before licking up the shaft to the head, playing with it with his tongue, before putting just the tip in his mouth, tasting the bead of precum.  It was going to be easy to get where he wanted his boyfriend.  He sunk lower, moving his tongue as he sucked Kenma’s cock, he could hear Kuroo’s encouraging, but dirty words as the younger twisted in his hold.  

 

Kenma was so worked up already, it wouldn’t last long if he kept up.  He hummed trailing his mouth off of Kenma’s cock, earning a whine as he kissed his lower stomach, moving up.  He looked at the clouded look in his lover’s eyes, leaning in, he kissed him hard, biting at his lip before feeling a strong hand in his silver locks, pulling him from Kenma.  Him and Kuroo kissed rough and messily, groaning into each other’s mouth as they rutted against their boyfriend between them.

 

“Please,” Kenma’s voice was quiet, his gaze hazy barely registering Akaashi was watching still.  

 

Bokuto pulled back, staring at Kuroo, pulling away, watching as his messy haired boyfriend twisted Kenma’s nipples earning a pain and pleasured shout.  That was enough for him to reach over to the night stand, pulling out a cockring and lube.  Not want Kenma to finish too quickly.  He placed the cockring on the younger’s cock, his voice going silent, but the pleading look on his face nearly made Bokuto take it off of him.  “Is this okay?” he asked wanting to make sure, if the younger male wasn’t okay with it, he was fine with taking it off.  

 

“It’s fine,”  Kenma whispered, feeling Kuroo move from torturing his nipples to gently carding his hands through his long hair.  It wasn’t overwhelming yet, he was prepared to be pushed passed that.

 

They moved, Kenma laying on his back, breathing heavier than normal, two of Bokuto’s fingers in him, thrusting and twisting, before pushing in a third finger with ease.  “God, I can’t wait to fuck you, feel you squeezing my cock, taking all of my cum, I bet you want Kuroo’s cock in you too, fucking you just as hard, too bad he’s going to be gagging that pretty mouth of yours,”  Bokuto didn’t care for dirty talk, but watching his boyfriend squirm under him, mouth parted, eyes glazing over, made it worth it.  

 

He gave Kuroo a quick look, pulling his finger’s out of Kenma.  “Ready?” he asked the messy haired one as he lined up his cock as Kenma’s entrance, pushing in with one hard thrust, not giving him a chance to adjust as he pounded into him, hearing his loud moans and choked sobs, smaller hands grabbing his wrists.  One particular thrust hitting his prostate, but his cry of pleasure was gagged.  Bokuto looked, seeing Kuroo’s dick thrusting deep into the younger males throat, making him gag a couple times as he hit his prostate more, a dry orgasm making the male thrash, his cock throbbing.

 

Akaashi frowned his boyfriends had put themselves where he couldn’t see Kenma’s face.  He could hear the choked sobs though and that worried him.  He got up, ignoring the boner in his leather pants as he walked around the bed, seeing the situation happening.  Kuroo was holding Kenma’s head against his pelvic, cock in his throat before allowing him to back off for him to breath, taking him back down, alternating from holding and throat fucking.  While Bokuto slammed his cock into him, hands leaving red angry marks on his hips.  He could see the tears on Kenma’s face, his eye’s rolling back as a most likely painful, dry orgasm washed over him again.  He was about to order them to slow down but Bokuto has slammed his cock as deep as he could into Kenma, moaning as pleasure washed over him.  Kuroo wasn’t far behind cumming down Kenma’s throat.

 

Akaashi was on the bed the moment Bokuto and Kuroo got off of their boyfriend.  Taking Kenma’s face into his hands, whispering sweet encouraging words, wiping away cum what had leaked onto his face.  “Shh, you were so good, you were, so, so good,” he told him, trying to bring him down from the intense subspace he was in.  He reached down pulling the cock ring off.  “I’m going to get you off okay?”  

 

“Master, please, I’ve been good.”

 

It was obvious Kenma was in too deep.  He frowned for a split second before smiling gently.  “I’m Keiji now, I’m going to take care of you okay?” he told him again, pressing kisses on to his face, moving his sweaty hair from his face.  He was going to punish the other two.  Which is why they’ve ran off, not wanting to cause Kenma anymore distress and new Akaashi was angry at them.

“I’m your boyfriend, Keiji, the session is done, no one is controlling you anymore,” Akaashi whispered, reaching down, gently stroking Kenma’s hard cock, whispering loving words to him until the faux blonde yelped, cumming onto his hand and stomach.  Luckily that seemed to help calm him, bringing him back a little bit.  

 

“You were so good Kenma,” he whispered  wiping his hand on the bed sheets, he’d have to clean them anyways.  “I love you,” he smiled kissing him on the lips, smiling feeling his boyfriend respond, kissing back.  “I love you,” he repeated pulling back, seeing the tiredness in the older’s eyes.  “Do you want a bath?  Or sleep?” 

 

“Sleep,” Kenma’s voice cracked as Akaashi nodded, pulling him gently up the bed, he wrapped him in blankets, tucking him in, sitting on the edge.  He whispered loving words, stroking Kenma’s hair until he drifted to sleep.  

 

Akaashi’s face darkened as he got up, heading into the living room shutting the door behind him.  “Now,” he started his boyfriends scrambling to their knees as he placed his hands on his pants zipper.  “I think it’s time for punishment,” he told them taking out his cock from the leather pants as he walked over to the chair.  Smirking as they crawled over to him.  It was his turn for pleasure.

  
  



	2. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi deserves pleasure and part of Bokuto and Kuroo's punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to continue after the first chapter instead of making a separate fic for it~

Akaashi stared down at his boyfriends as he sat on the chair, leaning his head on his hand, his leg’s lazily spread.  “You know, you both deserve punishment for blocking my view of Kenma to see if he was alright, for being so rough with him he was sent too far into subspace and for fleeing the bedroom, it’s not only my job to protect Kenma and either of you during such a hard session but your job as well to make sure the sub is still okay,” he scolded his boyfriends, who were sitting at his feet.  He could see their eyes shift from his face to his cock, back to his face.  

 

“No touching each other, no touching yourself, you’ve both already got your pleasure, now it’s my turn,” he told them, raising his boot covered foot, placing it under Kuroo’s chin, raising it up.  “Pleasure me,” he demanded, about to drop his foot back down but Kuroo was faster, his hand grabbing his ankle, rubbing his cheek against the boot.

 

Akaashi watched his two boyfriends as the older let go of his ankle, letting it drop back to the ground.  It took every fiber in his body not to react when Bokuto went for his cock immediately.  Tongue licking the base and tip, teasing him.  No, they weren’t going to get a reaction out of him.  Not when they don’t deserve that.  If they want to be told they were good, then they had to work extra for it.  He kept his lazy posture, keeping his gaze on Bokuto, watching him, watching his tongue lick at his cock as if it was some desert.  He ignored Kuroo unzipping his boots, allowing him to pull them off.  He knew what he wanted to do and Akaashi wasn’t going to stop him.  

 

He took in a deep breath when Bokuto finally put his lips around the head of his cock, the heat of his mouth sending pleasure through him.  No, he can’t react, no yet.  He bit his cheek when the heat of his older boyfriend’s mouth slid down his cock, taking more of him in.  In felt good.  He wanted to tell him it felt good.  He frowned thinking of how fragile Kenma had looked after the last session, reminding him to keep up his hard act.  His eyes moved to Kuroo who had now slid up next to Bokuto, placing his lips on his cock, where Bokuto wasn’t reaching, sucking the skin lightly as he moved down to where the leather pants were.  He heard his boyfriend growl, hands on the the hem of his pants.  “Go on,” he spoke lifting his hips up from the couch, causing his cock to go further into Bokuto’s mouth, not that the older minded, he was used to all their cocks in his mouth and throat.  Honestly, they were all used to it. 

 

Akaashi felt his pants being pushed down.  Bokuto leaving his cock for a moment to help Kuroo get rid of his pants before his mouth was back where it was before.  Kuroo seemed to be on a mission to make him make noise where Bokuto was just wanting to please him.  Where Bokuto was going slow, Kuroo was nipping and sucking on his skin, licking his cock, meeting the other’s mouth every once in a while.  He felt a familiar heat in his stomach as Bokuto pushed Kuroo down more, his cock in his throat, swallowing around it.  The other wasn’t complaining as he teased his balls, licking them and sucking them into his mouth.  It made him shudder, his legs shaking at the pleasure.  It was hard to keep up his act, his walls crashing down.  “Shit,” he hissed, moving his hips forward on the chair allowing them better access.  

 

He his chest, rising and falling quickly as Bokuto bobbed his head on his cock, Kuroo teasing his balls.  Yes, this is the pleasure he wanted.  He lifted his head from resting on his arm, carding it through Bokuto’s hair before grabbing it, pushing him down on his cock and holding him there.  The vibrations of the older’s gagging sending pleasure down his spine, his body shaking.  Kuroo had moved down more, his tongue lapping and poking at his entrance.  It was all he needed before arching his back, a loud moan coming from his mouth as Bokuto pulled off his cock, cum landing on his face.  

 

“Shit,” Akaashi panted coming down from his high, he looked down, noticing the mess on Bokuto’s face.  He watched as Kuroo moved, holding their boyfriends face, licking it off with his tongue.  Well that was hot.  He thought nearly laughing seeing Bokuto’s scrunched up face, obvious not a fan of Kuroo licking him clean.  “You guys were so good...but punishment isn’t over, Kenma gets to decide what your punishment is for the next session,” he told them.

 

“That’s fair,”  Kuroo smiled, wrapping an arm around Bokuto.  They were all sweaty, in need of a shower.  “Who wants to go first?” he asked looking in between his boyfriends.

 

“I’ll go first, since now I have to wash my face too, to get these germs off me.”

 

“You wound me Koutarou.”

 

Bokuto smiled, pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s cheek.  “You know I love you dude, but your tongue was all over Akaashi’s balls and asshole.”

 

“Oh, like you haven’t had your tongue there multiple times, and weren’t just sucking his co--”

 

“You know what, I’m going to take one first,” Akaashi spoke, standing up, his face slightly red from the explicate language coming from his boyfriend’s mouth about him.

 

The night was spent with the three cuddling on the couch, watching a movie.  There was a sound of movement coming from the bedroom.

 

“I’ll be back,”  Kuroo whispered low as he removed himself from the couch.  

 

Akaashi nodded, curling next to Bokuto, strong arms around him as he heard the bedroom door open and close.  It was just them two until the bedroom door opened again.  He looked back seeing Kuroo carrying Kenma wrapped in a blanket, still looking tired, his eyes still looked a little dazed but more aware of where he was.  

 

“Do you want to be between Akaashi and I, Kitten?”  Kuroo asked as the male nodded.  He smiled placing Kenma down into Akaashi’s welcoming arms, he allowed those two to get situated with Bokuto before sitting down, placing his arm over the couch, Bokuto doing the same, their arms on top of each other.  

 

When the movie ended, only Bokuto and him were still awake.  They looked fondly at their boyfriends sleeping between them.  “They’re so cute,” he heard Bokuto whisper.

 

“Yeah, they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't be shy to tell me your thoughts, what I can work on and what you would like to see...


End file.
